The Mystery Of The EPF
by lloydgreenninjaslove7
Summary: Strange things have been happening at the Elite Penguin Force.First Gary Has Gone Crazy.Then Penguin0711 has been captured. Cadence Is in a ac coma. What will Happen Next?
1. Intro

Hello I'm Englacas,Top Secret Agent For The EPF,This Is My Story.

Friday : 3:30 AM

Wake up .Get Dressed. Eat Breakfast. Brush teeth. I Check My Phone. No Messages.

"Not Again. I Never Get Missions From G (Gary the gadget guy)!"I Say Angrily.

My Green Puffle comes over to me.

"Not Now,Lloyd. I Have to go. Sorry Boy."

Lloyd whimpers walk out the door. I close it. As I turn around,A Figure tackles Everything goes Black.


	2. Captured

I sat up. I could see almost nothing but darkness. My hands felt numb, I looked down. Restraints were closed tightly around my wrists and ankles. I struggled to get free,but nothing worked.

"Hey you."A voice whispered. It was strangely familiar. "Are you stuck?"

I recognized the voice. It was Stompin' Bob!My crush!

" Stompin' Bob!"I said. "How did you -"

" Get Here?"He said ,finishing my sentence.

"Yea."I answered.

"Herbert captured me,and apparently you too." SB said.

Then I remembered he was an agent. I called out to Stompin' bob.

" Are you in restraints?"I asked Stompin' Bob.

"No. Are you?"

"Yes. Now please help me!"

He waddled over to me and pulled out his EPF Laser blaster.

"Watch out ."

He Blasted the cuffs ,they slammed the back wall.

"Thanks."I said as I sat up. "Now lets go."

We both ran to the door .He turned the knob. It wouldn't open.

"Its locked."He told me.

"Really?"I kicked open the door. "Its not locked."

He chuckled.

We bolted as we saw a giant furry shadow running towards us.

"Phew." Stompin' bob said as we ran into a dark room ."We lost him."

Herbert grabbed us. "Don't you wish."


	3. The Flashback

**Hello,I'm back. Sorry it took a long time :/ I will write my next chapter when U guys follow/favorite it! Hope you like it! Leave reviews and tell others!**

**Recap:**_** Englacas and Stompin' Bob tried to escape but Herbert caught them and took them to an old ,abandoned house.**_

4:55 AM

"Englacas." Stompin' Bob whispered. "Get up."

"Why?We have nowhere to go,Herbert captured us."I said.

" Just Get Up!"He said.

I sat up .I looked around. I saw tattered curtains,chipped tables and ripped furniture.

"Where are we?"I said.

"Don't you remember?"He said.

(_Flash back In my point of view)_

"_S'B wait up!"I yelled._

_I bolted after my friend. "What did you want to show me?"_

"_You'll see!"He said."We have no time to wait!"_

"_Okay, if you say so."I said,pushing away branches and leaves._

_Stompin' Bob stopped. "This is it."_

_In front of us stood a blue house. There was a sound coming from inside._

" _Be very quiet." he said as he tiptoed into the house._

_I could hear cries coming from a bedroom .I followed them._

_As I walked in, I saw a girl my age,crying in a corner._

"_Are you okay?"I asked._

_The penguin girl turned around."The bear took my parents,but,he couldn't find me."_

"_Its okay. We'll find them."I said to the girl. I'm Englacas,but you can call me Cassie."_

"_I'm Cadence"She said. "I'm Five years old."_

"_Me too."I said._

"_I'm here to help."I said reaching out my flipper._

_She took my flipper and got up. Then Stompin' bob walked in._

"_Hey Englacas,I found-"_

"_Who's that?"He asked._

"_Cadence this is Stompin' bob .Stompin' Bob this is Cadence."I said._

_They shook hands ._

"_Oh Cassie I almost forgot, follow me."S'B said._

_Cadence and I followed him to the basement. He opened the door and we stepped in._

_There was a pile of rubble .I could see a hole under it._

"_Guys! Move the rubble!"Stompin' Bob said._

_They shoved away the rubble revealing a secret passage._

"_Guys lets go ,its getting late. We need to get back home before our moms get worried. Cadence,you can come with me,my mom won't mind." I said._

"_Ok."_

_We got back up the stairs Cadence got all her stuff and we walked back home._

"_We'll be best friends soon. I just know it."I said._

_Cadence smiled and we went home._

_(_**Back To Present)**

"This Is where It started. Where we met Cadence. Where Herbert captured her parents."I said.

" But why would Herbert take us here?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"To finish what he started. To kill Cadence."I said.

"But what was so important that he captured her parents?"He questioned.

Now I'm Ten I know why."I told him.

" What is it?"SB asked.

"Because her parents were not the once who where supposed to be captured. It was supposed to be Mine."


	4. Confession

**Hey thanks U guys ! I would never continue without U! Keep on reading this!**

**Waddle On,**

**Englacas**

**Recap: Englacas had a flashback,they figure out Cadence is captured**

**and could be killed.**

6:00 AM Cadence's old house

As Stompin' Bob tried to unlock the door,I tried to get out of rope tied to a very heavy boom box so I could look through Cadence's old room for the key to the door.

"I'm having no luck opening this thing."Stompin' Bob said frustratingly.

"Me neither."

"Wait,cant you kick it open?"He asked me.

"If You find something to cut me out!"I said angrily.

"Right."He looked around the room, searching in every drawer.

"Hey what's that?"I asked pointing to a hole under her bed.

SB went over to the tiny hole and put his flipper in it.

"Ouch!There is something sharp in there!"He said.

He pulled it out. It was a silver sai.

"Is This good?"He said.

"Yea."I replied.

It took an hour for him to cut me out (He must of he never used one before),and when he was finished he

had to rest.

"I could of done that in 5 minutes."I complained. "Maybe if you gave it to me-"

Unlike you Cassie,I'm not in Tae Kwon Do. I've never used this thing in my life." He said.(Haha I was right!)

I got up and kicked the door open. "Now lets not have this happen again. Get you backpack and survival kit and lets head downstairs."I told Stompin' Bob.

We got our things and hurried downstairs to the basement. Luckily after 5 years the hole was still there.

"Ladies first."Stompin' Bob said.

I jumped into the hole. S'B followed . When we got at least a mile I saw some light. A way out!

I heard a loud rumble .

"That can't be good."Stompin' Bob said.

"No it can't."I said.

"RUN TO THE LIGHT!"I yelled as I saw rocks coming down . "HURRY!"

Rocks came tumbling down ,covering the entrance. I could see the rocks coming our way.

" Cassandra,in case we don't make it in need to tell you something."Stompin' Bob Said.

Rocks kept on falling ,coming faster than ever.

"What is it?"I asked.

"I I Love you .I wanted to tell you that your the most beautiful penguin I've ever seen .I was just to scared to tell you,thinking you would not like a shy,nerdy,penguin boy who was never going to all these parties, thinking he was never good enough."He said.

"Really?I never told you I liked you, because I thought you liked Cadence."I told him.

"No. It was you I loved. Not Cadence."He said .

"I love you Stompin' Bob."I said putting my arms around him.

"I love you too,Cassie." Stompin' Bob said as rocks came falling down towards us.

At that moment Stompin' Bob kissed me. The whole world seemed to be unimportant. It was just us.

As the Last Rocks covered the exit,I hugged Stompin' Bob and wouldn't let go.

"Its going to be alright."He said kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes as the rocks all fell down.

At least I would be with my love.


	5. IM ALIVE!

**Sorry guys for leaving you there on a cliffhanger [Pulls up]. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

My eyes fluttered open. Was I dead? No. I was alive!

I saw Stompin bob walking towards me.

"Your alive?! I thought you were dead!"Stompin' bob said hugging me.

"So did I. But somehow we were saved."I responded.

"But nobody's here besides us. Weird. "SB said.

"Who you callin' nobody?"A voice said.

"Jet Pack Guy?!"

"Hello Englacas. Stompin' Bob."Jet pack guy said. "Now lets get you guys outta here."


End file.
